Wolves, Oh My!
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Serena and the scouts are into business. So are the Pilots. What should happen if they clash and you add wolves to the mix? read to find out. Set another reality.


Mixed

Serena did research on a myth in high school. Werewolves or skin walkers. She knew most of the facts on them were false. She had skin, blood, and fur samples that proved her stories. Secretly though, she was half werewolf. She had a permanent human body, werewolf looks, scent, and senses. Her scent attracted bad attention and cute male werewolves. She was stalked by a half breed, Diamond. Serena was a major employer as the owner of Moon W. Corporation.

She led a group of mixed breed female friends. She was the unofficial leader while Lita was the cook and fighter. Lita was 3/4 werewolf while Mina was 3/4 human and Amy was 2/3 werewolf. Raye was ½ human. Mina was a nurse and into fashion, Amy was the doctor, while Raye was the religious buff.

Hiiro was the alpha male to a small group of 4 males. He is a chocolate wolf. He was stalked by a stray, Relena. Wufei was into honor, Duo was the practical joker, and Trowa owned a library. Quarte was the richest. Wufei is a black wolf, Duo has chestnut fur, while Trowa is a calico colored wolf. Finally, Quarte is a gray wolf.

Duo met Lita at her thriving café while Amy frequented Trowa's library. Quarte knows Mina from her past in modeling. Wufei got some information on religions through Raye. Serena and Hiiro never met.

Serena wanted to start a fashion company for Mina. She set up a meeting with Hiiro and Quarte and Mina would be with her.

Wednesday, January fourth, 2:35 pm.

"Mr. Yui, your 2:40 appointment is here."

"Send her in Mrs. Vense," off speaker he commented, "Here's another slut."

Serena's in the doorway, smirking. "How rude, don't you think Mina." Mina absently nods. "Anyways men, I think I've enough dough of my own."

Suddenly, the Moonlight Sonata is heard. Mina answers the call with calmness. "Yea, she's here. Rena, it is for you," Serena grabs it.

"I am kinda busy, Amy. Why? Fine. Damn, we don't need this attention. I will handle it." A heavyset frown causes Mina to worry. "Well, Mina darling we are on Seven's Screen."

Hiiro quickly turns his TV to Channel 7. A report on the stocks of Lita's Café now restaurant tripled to 3 thousand. No one knows the only stock owners are Serena's group. Amy put her extra money into bonds and stocks. Raye's money went to utilities while Lita paid for the food. Mina paid for the fun things and Serena's money went to taxes, more bonds, and stocks.

"Well, males this deal is now for your interest. Your fashion is sexist and boring. How about we combine our best designers. Mina will be the department head and Quarte will do the money matters. Does it sound good or what?"

Hiiro growls at her bluntness and scent. A possibility strikes Serena's mind that Hiiro and Quarte that they are unmated werewolves. Serena's scent screamed mate to Hiiro's senses.

"Please hold in your wild side, Mr. Yui," purred Serena.

Both men's eyes widen at what she implied. Quarte finally catches Mina's scent, but it was different. She was in heat.

"I will call the girls, Rena," Mina broke the silence.

They decided to take Serena's tinted sleek black limo with plenty of room.

Raye was the first picked up, then they drove the Lita's work. Amy was eating with Lita there. The boys would meet them there.

After an argument, which Serena won, the boys' secret was safe with the girls. The girls would keep away the pesky stalkers while the boys would protect the girls. To make sure the boys would not back stab them, Serena kept a hair from each boy. She did this without the boys knowing.

Mina and Serena got to know Quarte and Hiiro on a personal level. Mina and Quarte's lunch appointments turned into dates. Serena and Hiiro ate together on Wednesdays to discuss business. Duo ate weekly at Lita's and Amy gave Trowa some book suggestions. Wufei trapped Raye into movie debates.

In frustration, Hiiro ordered a back secluded booth. He pulled Serena to sit next to him. He knows what she preferred to eat after two weeks. They had started to use nicknames after three weeks. "What's wrong with you, Sere?"

Serena explains a bit of her past and loving a man once. After she told him her secret, he killed her father. Her mother was already ill, but suffered more with her husband's death. Serena was twenty-two at the time.

"Sere, I am like your father. No pain shall befall you. Now lets eat as a couple not partners," placated Hiiro.

During dinner, Hiiro would feed Serena steak from his plate. She leaned against him seeking warmth. They left holding hands, his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. He kisses her lips, thinking it is a night, but Serena invites him in.

She pours iced tea and puts in a movie. They cuddle under a yellow fleece blanket. By the end of the movie, Serena's asleep on Hiiro's shoulder. Her arms surround his waist while his legs are entangled with hers.

When he tried to get up, Serena groaned as her big pillow moved. Finally, giving up, Hiiro fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Hiiro accidently bit her neck after she nuzzled his. She would wake up with a hickey that had a small incision.

Fortunately for Hiiro, he woke up first. He kissed Serena awake. He licked her neck when she rolled over. A pillow to the face caught him off guard.

A deep growling and a tickle fest had Serena laughing.

Hiirro stopped when he saw her sparkling eyes. Giving into his wild urge, he leaned down to capture her lips. His tongue prodded her lips apart to taste her. His ample hands sought out her curvaceous body.

His controlled desire and roaring passion exploded as she arched into his body. Her moans drove him wild. He could smell her growing arousal. She created a cradle for his lower body.

"Hiiro stop teasing me," groaned Serena.

Hiiro's hands made quick work of her buttons and zippers. He pushed the blouse off while his legs pulled the skirt down. He suckled her collarbone before going to her stomach.

Abruptly, he stopped, to carry her to her aqua-colored room. His boxers were all that remained on his athletic form.

He tortured her with not giving her what she greatly desired. Serena's hands found his thickening cock to his pleasure, but she ended up torturing him as he was her. Finally, she put her arms around his back and scratched him as she nearly came before Hiiro decided to again stop. This time his boxers were removed.

Serena's head tossed back and forth as Hiiro rubbed his tip on her nether lips. Just as he thrust in she met him half-way.

Hiiro constantly nibbled her neck leaving hickeys as evidence of their intimacy. He made sure she came screaming his name so the neighbors could hear. He thrust as far as he could go to the hilt, hitting her pleasure center. They came as one with him swelling and her tensing. He roared as his seed spilled freely into her womb, creating life. She cried in joy at their union.

He rolled over with her in his arms, affectionately nuzzling her neck. He purred her to sleep.

Morning came with Serena knowing he'd be gone to get work done.

He never called later that day, disappointing her. She thought he used her to get sex like most humans. She went to a party held by an old associate. She saw Hiiro with a bimbo, showing her off like a trophy wife. She saw red in anger. Serena was going to tell Hiiro, she was pregnant, but she kept being interrupted.

The following week, Serena was no longer in the US. She moved to her French mansion in Paris. The girls helped, but kept seeing their mates-to-be. The girls visited weekly to see how she was doing.

All the girls were with Serena in France when she went into labor. "Girls do not let a man do this to you. Let them carry then birth their own off-spring. See how they fucking feel." The contraction passed, letting Serena breath better.

"No damn man is ever touching my body again, I swear on all that is holy." screamed Serena as her contractions were getting closer.

"I'll cut Hiiro's cock off before he gets any more ideas." Another 16 hours and 45 minutes of labor and foul language, a baby boy was placed in her arms. Strangely, her original doctor, Dr. Steven Peters fled the scene to be replaced by Dr. Penelope Turner.

The boy Alexander Yue had Serena's eyes and his daddy's chocolate brown hair. He was silent, but a joyful little boy.

Hiiro tried to find his mate, but her sweet scent changed and faded. The girls were protected from Hiiro's crude questions. They eyed him in disgust.

When Alex was one month old, Serena moved to Japan. She let Mina care for him while she was in a meeting.

Hiiro being Quatre's business partner met Alex. Alex had a mixture of Hiiro and Serena's scents, but her scent all over.

"Where is Serena, Mina?" growled Hiiro.

Absent-mindedly, "In a meeting with Dem Corp."

Mina refused to let Hiiro take Alex without her so they all went to Moon W. Corp. Alex placed a wet kiss after ignoring him for the entire car ride.

Mrs. Norse never saw the resemblance between Hiiro and Alex until then.

"Ms. Moon is busy in room 6."

Hiiro marched down the hall and stormed into Room 6.

"This meeting is now rescheduled," declared Hiiro.

He heard Serena mumble, "Shit." She wore a floral print blouse that accented her chest. Serena took Alex from his father.

"He has your eyes," commented Hiiro.

"What do you want?" demanded Serena.

"What is rightfully mine, of course," smirked hiiro. He pulled her to him for a fiery kiss.

She did not respond until she felt his desire. She tugged free to eye the man who she did not entirely trust. She simply closed the box that Hiiro gave her that contained an engagement ring.

"Just leave, I don't need a two timer." Serena took her son with her as she left a stunned Hiiro in the dust. She once again left the current nation of residence to go to Colima, Mexico.

After a week of shock, Hiiro figured out that Serena was at her resort, Lune. He could not get there without a reservation. A private bus took those with tickets. Hiiro was denied a reservation. In anger, Hiiro smashed his computer. An idea struck Hiiro late one night, 'Why not land near the resort then follow her scent?'

He was in Colima three days later. He saw a white limo instead of bus pick up Lune Resort's guests. The Mexican President and Latin singer were two of five. The other three were foreign million and billionaires. Lune Resort was an inclusive and secretive resort for the riches.

It cost $100,000 for a regular week and $120,000 for a spoil me week. A regular week was a room, tour, and ride. The spoil me week included spa, restaurant, special maid, and daily hot spring visit. The restaurant had expensive, exquisite, and all types of food. A special maid was a personal maid. The spring was behind locked gates. The staff saw celebrities daily and told no one. The resort had the most current security system. The resort had 15 rooms and four floors. Each floor from second to fourth had five rooms. The first floor had the spa, restaurant, sign up, lounge, bar, and gift shop. Each room had a whirl pool, 36 inch plasma screen and a great view. The bed was a king size down and fleece sheets. The sheets were green, black, red, or blue. Seven rooms had a mini-bar that cost an extra thousand. Most bills were paid in cash.

The manager got $3 thousand weekly while the five chefs were paid $2 thousand. The cleaning staff and maids got $1 thousand. Serena put the rest away in a Swiss bank account, which was about $1.7 million weekly. $61 thousand paid for bills, taxes, clothes, new gifts, gas, and other things. $400,000 paid for the private plane and the place to be kept secret.

Hiiro followed her scent to the back of the resort, where she laid bathing in the sun while his son splashed up a storm in the private pool.

"Serena, why did you call me a two-timer?" Hiiro cautiously moved around the pool, blocking the exit.

"I saw you with a bimbo, shortly after our night together. You didn't take me to the event like a good boyfriend." Serena just watched Alex who was curious about the man he kept seeing.

"Mum?" Little Alex was growing fast.

"I'm your daddy, little man." Hiiro tried to pick Alex up, but Alex didn't trust this new person in his life so he screamed for the high hills.

Hiiro covered his sensitive ears while Serena merely picked up her panicking son. She whispered a lullaby into his ears.

Hiiro sighed, "That was an old partner's secretary, who wouldn't leave me alone. I want you and our son in my life. I have trouble sleeping without you and my days drag on. Sere, I honest to God love you. You are my mate and much more."

They stayed at the resort a few more days, catching up and getting closer.

It took Hiiro another five months to fully regain Serena's trust to the point where she would wear his ring. They moved in together when Alex finally called Hiiro daddy. Serena planned the wedding to be a year after they got back together.

It was a society wedding with plenty of celebrities invited including Donald Trump.

Serena bore a daughter eight months after the wedding then two years saw her pregnant with twins (a boy and girl). A nanny was hired part time as Serena didn't want her children to feel like she didn't love them even though she was still a business woman.


End file.
